


Klyntar Headcanons

by Solrika



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Culture, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Not a fic, just a lot of bullet points about Klyntar culture. Free to use!





	Klyntar Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> If you do use any of these ideas, please give me a shoutout/message/whatever so I can see what you've done! :)

Disclaimer: I can’t trace direct lines of influence since this has been percolating for too long, but I want to give credit where credit’s due. Some of these ideas are influenced by Dsudis/Dira Sudis, Siria, and Nonymos on AO3. [Dsudis](http://dsudis.tumblr.com/) also has a Tumblr, but because of the new nsfw policy I can’t @ them.

\- Most Klyntar idioms revolve around eating and food. 

\- Klyntar can communicate telepathically with each other. Any kind of direct overtaking/controlling/prying can only happen along with physically eating the other. 

\- Klyntar, as a whole, love children. In a way, it also extends to other species–there’s a cultural taboo against occupying children or their primary caregivers. Eating is fine, as long as it’s quick, painless, and if possible without the victim’s knowledge (no playing with your food!). 

\- Klyntar usually give birth by budding asexually. Due to this, they possess a kind of genetic memory–children are affected by their parent’s personality, tendencies, and traumas, and if a memory is strong enough it will be accessible (though often muddled). (eg. Venom’s family line is ‘tainted’ because one of its great-grandparents had a fondness for hosts, Riot’s is ‘tainted’ because the line ignores the taboo against occupying children. ) Children created out of joinings instead of buddings are deliberate spawnings to introduce new qualities to the family line, and much less common.

The budding process takes a couple months, during which the baby is carried within the parent’s body. After budding is complete, the baby–while unconnected–is still carried around much like a baby kangaroo in a pouch until its sense of self and its consciousness is developed enough for a host. The first host is usually a non-sapient species (easier for the child to control). Parents stay in an active caretaking role until the child graduates to its second host, at which point they’re around the mental age of a teen or young adult. Families generally keep in touch.

\- The oldest living member of a family line is usually its leader. 

\- On the Klyntar homeworld lives the repository of all their cultural memory, the Amalgamation. The Amalgamation is a collection of merged consciousnesses, a perfect We. The Klyntar view it as a cross between a leader, a library, and a shared grandparent.  It looks like a very, very large ferrofluid sculpture, always moving and changing colors. 

Once a Klyntar decides they’re done with life (usually described as “eaten their fill,” implying a satisfaction as well as a finishing), they merge with the Amalgamation, lending their selves and memories to the whole. It’s their version of peacefully slipping away in your sleep, with the bonus that your children can always come and feel an echo of you whenever they need comfort. 

Childless Klyntar rarely leave the homeworld of their own accord, since if they die off-planet their family line and its knowledge dies with them. If the family line is seen as ‘tainted,’ as in the case of Riot and Venom, they might be  _encouraged_  to go on an exploratory mission to remove the line from the gene pool. 

\- Klyntar aren’t naturally occurring, but were created as bio-weapons by another alien race. The reactivity to certain frequencies, fire, and oxygen were put in place to control them. The consideration of other species’ children was also, to some degree, a safeguard put in place to prevent war crimes.

The symbiosis initially had a ‘benevolent dictator’ spin–the Klyntar needed their host to live, and in return the host directed most of their lives. However, the Klyntar increasingly sought a more balanced relationship. While some individual hosts were happy to give that to their loyal battle partners (one of these symbiotes was the founder of Venom’s family line), the ruling species as a whole was alarmed and sought to regain power. The first Amalgamation was destroyed in an effort to reinforce to the Klyntar that they were nothing without their ruling hosts. Instead, it triggered a rebellion. The Klyntar escaped to an oxygen-less world and occupied it as their new home, in the process consuming most of the former host species. 

Post-rebellion, hosts with autonomy were seen as a risk. Klyntar culture came to view the symbiosis as something  _they_  controlled, and hosts were nothing more than puppets for the occupying symbiote. Fondness for a host was outdated and unnecessary. 

\- Klyntar use their hosts’ technology to send out exploratory missions. Over time, they’ve also adopted tech from other planets. Most of it is weaponry and transportation. 

\- Usually exploratory missions find planets with viable hosts/food and then set up a kind of sneaky export business back to the homeworld. More aggressive “EAT EVERYTHING” missions are fun, but less sustainable. That said, Venom says there are ‘millions’ of Klyntar–much smaller than the population of Earth! They can afford some gluttonous moments.  


End file.
